


Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, but not intentional lmao, maybe some slight slight dub con????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: Merlin x Female Reader smut





	Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs

You aren’t sure how much time had passed but you were certain that it had been long enough that a person in a normal place would be sore. The vibrator on your clit had maintained a steady and savage pace that brought you to increasingly faster ograsms. Vines that wrapped around your body would possessively squeeze you, holding your arms above your head and your legs spread so that escape from the wonderful little sex toy is null.

This was obviously not a normal place, this was Merlin’s home. A magic tower that was separated from the world in a cascade of magic. Magic that worked itself to perfectly sustain your body, keeping it from becoming horribly dehydrated and achy despite being made to cum for what felt like hours on end. Of course the change in positions was nice too, the plant rolling you from your back to your knees while it pressed the vibrator into your clit from a new angle. You were soaking wet and dripping, a lack of insertion making you arch yourself into anything that trailed your slit.

The sound of footsteps came as a relief, although your expression was grumpy when your eyes met the chipper face of the wizard himself.

“How do you feel, Master?” His voice is soft and smooth as he walks past you, hanging his robe with nonchalance. You try not to admire his shoulders through his tight black shirt.

“I still don’t see how this is ‘helping’.” You reference his reason for initiating this practice, your voice a husky grumble as you feel another orgasm approaching. He tsks and kneels down to your level, his hands moving in between your legs and removing the vibrator. You sigh and restrain the urge to rub your thighs together.

“So stubborn, Master why can’t you just trust me?” He pouts at you as the vines loosen their hold. He catches your limp and sensitive body easily, pulling you into his lap. “I already explained to you master, a human has a hierarchy of needs.”

“Sex is not a physical n-EED-” Your voice cracks in pitch when his finger traces your slit. Your hands reflexively seek purchase and you find yourself clinging to his hair. “Merlin-” You begin to scold but he pressed your hips against his pants, startling you with the large bulge that had grown underneath the breezy fabric. You swallow a lump in your throat as his lips pepper the side of your neck.

“Of course it is, are you not in need right now?” His voice is uncharastically rough as he slips his pants down. His body is too close for you to see him, but you feel him. Large and hot as a bead of precum hits your thigh.

“Master, I will give you anything and everything you need. I’m your reliable, cowardly Caster. And as a responsible servant, how can I allow you to go so long without being tenderly and thoroughly loved?” He kisses you and traces your entrance with his length. Your own translucent cum slips onto his cock and glides down, causing him to groan into your mouth.

You moan back, his fingers tracing your swollen clit and spreading your lips for the entirety of him.

“Merlin…” You whisper his name as a plea and a command, which he happily follows. He slides his cock into you with ease, your body trembling and clinging to his as he holds your hips firmly onto his own.

He is big, different. Unfamiliar grooves and length that makes you glad that you had hours of cum to accommodate.

He pulls from the kiss and you place your forehead onto his shoulder, moaning loudly and without reservations as he began to move. Surprisingly muscular hands gripped your hips and pulled them with time to his own thrusts, moving slow and carefully.

You came quickly and easily, letting out a muffled moan and pressing your chest to his. Merlin cooed in your ear, kissing the top of your head. But his thrusts didn’t pull out.

“There you go, Master. Doesn’t that feel much better?”

His thrusts were picking up in speed and you feel his stomach tense.

“Master...Master…” He is panting in your ear and you moan, rolling your hips in encouragement. These little actions are all it takes to get him to cum, thick and filling and falling out of you as he pulls out. You lift your head from his shoulder and look at him.

“Merlin?” Your voice is still hoarse. He is grinning at you and his fins twitching.

“Yes, Master?”

“That was good.” You are sincere and give him a small smile to show it. His grin fades and his eyes become hooded and glassy.

“Then can I…” He trails off and leans closer to you, his lips tracing yours. You lean into it, fully kissing him.

His reaction is far less subdued than it had been. His hand grips the hair at the back of your head and tilts you into the kiss, his tongue opening and exploring your mouth as his free hand roams your ass. You whimper into his kiss, melting under his touch. 

As quickly as his mouth is on yours it’s gone, nipping under your jaw while he lifts your limp body to the top of his bed. He rolls you onto your belly, nails digging into your hips as he pulls your ass into the air.  
“Again, Master.” His voice is rough with desire and thick with need. He enters you again, trying to get his body as close to yours as you arch back. His teeth sink into your shoulder and he thrusts. He is moving quickly and roughly, his actions nearly clumsy as he pounds you towards another orgasm.

His groans are muffled against your skin and he bites down harder, his thrusts becoming jerky and erratic as each of you near orgasm. Your eyes are closed as the faint feelings of pain is coupled with overwhelming pleasure, your walls clench over his strange member, the ridges bumping your g-spot. You moan and jerk your hips into his as you climax, Merlin swiftly following. His cum was hot and sticky as it trailed down your legs and coated the inside of your thighs. You groan as he pulls out and you roll over, opening your eyes.

Merlin has never looked so human, his brows drawn in as he pants heavily, his skin is beaded with sweat and his wavy hair tangled and messed. His eyes draw you in, desperate and hungry and pleading. His voice is barely a whisper as he speaks your name like a prayer, hands rubbing your sides and dipping along the curves of your breasts, hips, and stomach with unreserved lust.

“One more time, one more time…” Your name falls from his lips again and again as he enters into you again. The noise is lewd, cum spilling from you as he slips in. You moan, sore but excited. His thumb presses against your clit and his hand squeezes your breast. He pushes in fully, his hips grinding into your own to elicit moans from your kiss-swollen lips.

“Merlin-”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Again.” He chants your name and pulls back to snap his hips back into you. Your body bounces under the force but his weight pins you down to keep you from moving from him. Your voice increases in pitch as his pace fastens, always returning to bury himself into you as far as he can. Your nails dig into his back as you cling to him, trying to maintain any purchase you can while your hips match his thrusts. He is looking at you, his expression serious and focused. Your face reddens with a blush.

“I’m almost-” He cuts you off with a sharp pinch to your clit. Your scream of pleasure dissolves into soft moans as his thrusts slow, his eyes never leaving your face. He cums into you once more before pulling out. He collapses next to you and lazily pulls you to his chest. You comply, head resting on his arm.

For a moment the two of you merely breath, regaining your breath and coming down from the high. You’re body feels like jelly, melting into his warm arms. After a few minutes you expect to hear something from Merlin so you open your eyes and look up at him. 

His expression is peaceful, his breath calm, and his eyes closed. Asleep, for the first time since you’ve met him, he is asleep.


End file.
